


One Step At A Time We'll Get There

by SayNevermore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Leviathan, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: Ignis learning how to properly use a white cane and adjusting to being blind, with the boys helping him in their own ways.





	One Step At A Time We'll Get There

**Author's Note:**

> An ooooold secret santa I wrote for ferix79 that I never backed up for some reason??? anyway here it is!

The cane helped him not to hit things, if he stayed focused on his steps, but it did not help him finding his way even in a known environment. He knew what their hotel room at the Leville looked like, but it was one thing to evaluate distances with his eyes and another to count his steps. It was like learning to walk again. And one step wasn’t always the same size as the next so how was he supposed to use it as a precise measurement? Gladio kept repeating it did not matter but Ignis could not believe it. Precision was always important.

It did not help that he was a stubborn perfectionist.

“Here,” Gladio put his hand against the wall with maybe more force than was necessary. “Feel this? It’s their ugly ass tapestry.”

Ignis snorted. He could feel the threads embroidered in lys flowers under his fingertips. “Textile is one of Altissia’s most famous industry,” he informed Gladio.

“Well then, you’re going to become an expert of it because we’re going to walk around the entire room. Ready?”

Ignis nodded.

He made it along the first wall and until he hit the huge vase in the corner of the room when he heard a soft sloughing sound and a sigh.

“All done!” Prompto’s voice perked from somewhere on his left, closer than he thought. “Your phone is all set in vocal mode. You can choose the voice it uses, apparently. You want it to be a guy or a girl? Or I can install an app to make it sound like the guy in _mission: impossible_.”

“Why does this even exist?” Ignis asked.

“Well, so you can feel like a special agent, duh!”

“Stop distracting him, Prom,” Gladio grumbled.

“No it’s fine,” Ignis said. “I get it. He’s on the bed, right? If I continue in this direction for… two or three steps, I will find him?”

“Hey, see, you’re making progress!” Prompto clapped.

“I have seen this room,” Ignis said. “I can rely on my memories. But once we leave…”

“That’s why we’re training you in there,” Gladio said. “Once you can use that cane right, unknown places won’t be as scary. Come on, find Prompto.”

His cane hit what must be the bed, and Ignis took a precautious step forward until his knees hit the frame. He felt cold hands - Prompto’s hands, he could never get this wrong - grab his wrists.

“You’re getting good at this!” Prompto claimed and Ignis could hear his smile.

“I guess I can only make progress.”

“That’s the right attitude to have.” There was a ruffling of fabric, then Prompto’s voice, closer. “You don’t need your eyes to kiss me, right?”

Ignis smiled, leaning forward.

“Indeed. That’s one thing I am thankful for.”

The sound of the door opening made Prompto let go of his lips.

The heavy silence that settled in the room was unmistakable. Noctis barely said a word to anyone these days, causing Ignis even more distress because without sound he couldn’t know where he was, and knowing where Noctis was had been the central point of his life until now. He could not blame him for being depressed, but they both needed help and he did not know how to reach for him when he could barely reach for his own clothes without help.

“Took your time,” Prompto finally said, barely breaking the tension. “Hope you left me any shampoo.”

“I…” Noctis voice felt strained, like he couldn’t find it in himself to talk. “I reorganized the vanity case so it’s easier for Specs to find everything.”

In the silence that followed, Ignis could only imagine the faces of his lovers, the unease that floated between them, that he wished he could just tear apart with magic. He cleared his throat.

“Thank you, Noct.”

“Yeah,” Noctis’s voice came from a little more on the left; Ignis had not heard him move. “I’ll be outside if anyone needs me.”

There was another door opening, another door closing. Ignis let go of Prompto’s hands and took a step back.

“He will come back,” he assured. “Leave him time.”

He knew he would.


End file.
